The One with the Park
by leebug1219
Summary: Lying in the park watching the clouds go by, Jenny remembers the past and is brought back to the present when a certain agent finds her. General fluff. Please read and review. :-


**Author Note:** Hi everyone. This is a story I wrote ages ago, and am just now getting around to typing it. It is based around Snow Patrol's song "Chasing Cars". I would recommend listening to it. I changed the way Gibbs and Jenny were split up, but its not a major thing. It is not beta'd so if you notice anything major, just let me know.

I still don't own NCIS or the song Chasing Cars….

* * *

Somewhere in a park in the DC area, the first female director of an armed federal agency was lying on her back staring at the clouds. No one had forced her into this position- in fact there was not anyone around at all. Jenny Shepard was simply reliving one of her favorite past times- one where time stood still and all that mattered was the memories in her head. And at this particular moment, Jenny was miles away in another park, in another time.

_Laughing could be heard as Special Agent Jenny Shepard danced around her annoyed looking partner trying to coax him onto the ground and create cloud pictures with her. _

"_Enough, Jenny. We've got to get back and pack. We are done here." Jethro sounded gruff but it was all bark and no bite._

"_Yes grumpy, I know," Jenny said while rolling her eyes. "But they did tell us to take the day off & enjoy it. Lighten up old man," she said while smirking, knowing that the comment would warrant some action._

_As soon as the comment was out of her mouth, Jethro tackled her to the ground. Jenny let out a surprised squeal and then giggles as she became pinned to the ground by an all to familiar weight._

"_Old man, huh?" Jethro whispered into her ear. The two rolled around on the ground, fighting for dominance while kissing, nipping at each others skin, and letting out many sounds of overall joy- much to the amusement of park passerbys. Finally out of breath, the two cuddled up to each other in a comfortable silence watching the clouds go by. _

"_What happens now?" Jenny questioned, breaking the silence._

_Propped up on his elbow Jethro mischievously started "Well, personally I was thinking about turning you over and…" _

_He statement was quickly stopped by a smack to the chest and a hand over his mouth. "Not what I meant, and you know it," Jenny stated exasperated. _

_The two just looked at each other, Jenny biting her lip and Jethro being the silent enigma that he was. Jenny started again, "We've worked too long together. They are going to break us up when we get back. They are going to say we have become to close to be effective in the field." When he still didn't say anything, Jenny smirked and flatly stated "I think they've caught onto the game that we don't really hate each other, at least not all the time"- the last part mumbled under her breath._

_A man of very little words he simply said "we will figure it out." And before she could reply he bent down and kissed her tenderly. He looked into her emerald green eyes and brushed a stray hair off her face. _

"_You know I love you," he said quietly. Jenny bit her lip and nodded her head. That was the problem- she just wasn't sure sometimes. _

"_Lets just lie here and forget everything that may change tomorrow," Jenny said quietly with only a wisp of a smile. When her partner started to protest, she whispered please and he stopped all motions of getting up. Gibbs may have been a gruff, rough, and tough agent who liked to push buttons any way he could, but when it came to Jenny, Jethro could deny her nothing._

Coming out of the memory, Jenny felt a tear run down her cheek. A week after their lazy day in the European park, Agents Shepard and Gibbs were split up by NCIS. Jenny and Jethro split not long after. She became insecure with her place at NCIS and decided she needed find a way up the ladder without people speculating her promotions came from her skills in the bedroom. In a life altering move, she wrote him a letter severing all ties but telling him he would forever be in her heart. She had no intentions of ever seeing him again- except in dreams.

Jenny opened her eyes and looked to the left with the familiar smell of coffee and sawdust suddenly appeared. Her plan of never seeing Gibbs again had been ruined the day she took the job as director, and he became her constant source of headaches.

"I should have known you would find me," Jenny sighed. "What did you do, have Abby slip a GPS tracker in everything I own?"

Jethro just smirked and replied in a teasing manner, "No, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Get near my closet, and I will shoot you," Jenny bantered right back, only being half serious.

"I seem to remember having some fun times in your…" Jethro started as two petite hands came up and covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" Jenny said with a glint in her eye.

The two sat in silence staring off into space. Finally Jenny broke it when she turned to Jethro and asked "How did you find me?"

Jethro grinned and cocked his head, and in a tender tone Jenny hadn't heard in a while, he replied, "I know you Jenny. It is a bright sun shiny day at the end of a long aggravating week. I knew you would be in the one place where time seems to stop."

Jenny looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She reached up and caressed his cheek and then without warning, pulled him down on his back so they were both lying on the ground watching the clouds go by. She giggled slightly at the surprised oomph he let out. They both just stared at the sky- the quietness bringing about a peace in them.

Jethro was the one who decided to break the spell. "Have dinner with me," he said hesitatingly. When she looked at him like he had three heads, he repeated the sentiment more firmly.

"Why?" Jenny questioned.

Thrown off guard by the question, Jethro sarcastically replied, "Because at some point, no matter what we tend to believe, we need to consume something other than coffee and bourbon."

Jenny rolled her eyes at his tone. "And then what?"

With a smirk firmly in place, he replied " Well, depending on how good the food is, and how much alcohol you have…". His statement was stopped by her hands going to his mouth again. Jethro's eyes twinkled at this and he stuck his tongue out to lick her hands. As soon as she felt the wetness on her hands she jerked them back with a squeal. The word jerk was heard as she smacked him hard on the chest, and then wiped her hands on his shirt.

Jenny quietly replied as she stood up with her back to him and her arms crossed. "I don't know. I don't think it would be a good idea."

Jethro stood and turned her around to face him. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Jenny shivered at his touch.

"It is just dinner- just me and you- Jenny and Jethro."

"And what about when Monday comes? What then?"

"Then we figure it out when it comes."

The two stood there staring at each other, trying to read one another's emotions. Jenny took a deep breath and turned to walk away. Before she got to far, she turned and looked back at Jethro.

"Dinner?" she asked with a smile.

"Dinner." he said grinning.


End file.
